User blog:Draicen/Saviors of Palmyna- Ice Master Dean
Ice Master Dean “You, Dean, are exiled from this Kingdom!” exclaimed the judge. Dean, who was formerly a high ranking spiritual priest, was being exiled from the Kingdom of Palmyna. Dean was a peaceful man who always trusted his heart and this time, his heart told him not to accept certain peoples’ authority. This lead to the king of Palmyna becoming furious, and casted the priest out of his kingdom. Dean finished packing his possessions and was ready to leave when fireballs started to rain from the sky. Rushing out of the gates of the kingdom, for the fear of inducing the king’s fury by staying too long, Dean sought refuge in an abandoned hut. For 6 days and 6 nights, the fireballs rained and destroyed most of Palmyna. Dean’s hut, however, was miraculously untouched. To his relief, a woman warrior and an old man arrived at his hut one day. They introduced themselves as Edea and Lorand, both hailing from Palmyna. They proposed the idea that Dean go with them into the heart of the god’s main offensive force attacking Palmyna, who caused the destruction. Realizing that this was a chance to get out and enjoy the presence of company again, Dean agreed. As Dean traveled with Edea, Lorand, and Loch, the last warrior to join, he began to have doubts about acting against the gods, as he was a priest. Dean’s might was changed one day when he saw the terrible things that the gods did. Like a lightbulb turning on in his head, Dean’s respect for the gods transformed into pure hatred for what they stood for. He was seen in battle harnessing the power of ice, freezing the gods in their tracks as his companions decimated them. Described as a coarse, rude man, Dean brought much needed laughter into the company of 4, raising their spirits. Dean’s power had grown immensely while traveling with his fellow warriors, surpassing that of any average god. When the 4 warriors reached the general of the gods who lead the attack, Cardes, Dean releases all of his power. Many of the gods were terrified of Dean’s power to freeze them in their tracks, but Cardes was not. That fact led to Cardes’ downfall. Using up all of his magic and his reserves, Dean encased Cardes in ice, trapping him, and creates a window of time long enough for Loch to deliver the final blow to Cardes. Cardes was finally defeated, or as they thought. Cardes attacked ferociously, severely wounding the tired warriors. Everyone blacked out from the attack, in critical condition. Finding himself in a beach in the Amdahl region, Dean was intrigued about how he was able to survive. All of a sudden, Dean felt a warm feeling in his body, and knew at once that Edea, one of the warriors who had fought Cardes with him, is still alive and barely clinging on to life. Dean decided that he needed to find his other companions along with Edea. He then felt another surge in his body, this time, he felt as if he could defeat anything. Dean’s power had surpassed it’s own limits and now matched that of a higher ranking god’s. Sensing this, Dean set off to find his comrades… To Be Continued… Category:Blog posts